


Tumblr Prompts

by C_S_Stars



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_S_Stars/pseuds/C_S_Stars
Summary: Short drabbles written on Tumblr.(Fandoms and characters will be added as they’re requested and written)





	1. Hands in each other’s hair- Thorin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FizzyCustard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCustard/gifts), [Clearwillow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clearwillow), [blankdblank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/gifts).



**Fizzyxcustard:**

**For the kiss prompt: Thorin. Hands in each other’s hair. But the reader has short hair. (Pretending it’s me, obviously!) ❤️**

  
****Well....here you go Jay! I hope you like it! It’s not the best? But I’m actually proud that I got something written down and that it makes some sense!****

* * *

 

 

It had been a long and frustrating day for you. You had slept in by accident, and had missed the short time you had with your husband before he left for his full day of meetings.

 

You had woken alone and late for your own meetings and obligations that needed to be fulfilled for the day. You felt grumpy and off balance without your intimate moment with Thorin. Every morning you both used the time to reassure and encourage one another before the days activities swept you away.

 

With the reconstruction, relocation, and refurbishing if the mountain, things were hectic. It would be a long while before everything settled down and routines were made. So finding a quiet moment alone with Thorin was hard.

 

Your long and busy days meant that you both had enough energy to eat dinner and change before collapsing into bed. That’s why you had started waking up early to get time together.

 

It had been a disaster of a day and you were more than ready for a hot bath and bed.

 

Stalking into your chambers you yelp as you’re suddenly pulled into someone’s arms and kissed deeply.

 

A sigh escaped your lips as you relax into Thorins warm embrace.

 

“Hello my Queen.” He murmurs against your lips. “I have missed you.”

 

“And I’ve missed you my King.” You whisper before kissing him back. Your hands trail up his arms and into his hair, tugging on it gently. A deep groan rumbles through your husbands chest and his own hands travel from your hips up to your own short hair.

 

You giggle when he grumbles at your lack of long locks. “My Love, you are exquisite and I adore you as you are.” He says softly, “but will you not grow your hair out?” He whines with a pout.

 

“I like my hair short though.” You say with a laugh in between kissing his lips and running your hands through his hair.

 

“And I like your short hair too.” He grumbles good naturedly, kissing down your neck. “But I would also like to braid my beads into my wife’s hair and be able to run my hands through her long and beautiful locks as I make love to her.”

 

You gasp and sigh in content, wrapping your arms around his neck, “I’ll think about it.” You finally say before laughing as he picks you up effortlessly and carries you to the bathroom.

 

“I love you my One.”

 

“And I love you my Thorin.”


	2. Forbidden Kiss- Kíli

**Fizzyxcustard:**

**Forbidden kiss with Kíli**

 

**This one took a while and even went a different way from what I first had in mind, but I’m so happy with it! 😊 so here you are my dear Jay!**

* * *

  
  


“Shh, You're making too much noise love” Kíli murmurs against your heated skin as he kisses and nips at your neck. A gasp escapes you before you bite your lips, preventing a loud moan from slipping past them. 

 

“You’re not making it easy to stay quiet Kí.” You whisper as his hands tighten on your hips, digging into the soft flesh and leaving bruises behind. “If we get caught, there’s going to be hell to pay Kíli”

 

“Yes, but it’s worth it” he growls and presses you harder against the wall that he’s trapped you against with his body. His mouth eagerly finds yours and you both moan into the kiss as you devour each other. Your arms tighten around his neck and you bury your fingers into his curled locks, a sharp tug draws a deep rumble from his chest that has you shivering. 

 

Time is easily lost as you both grope and kiss each other with desperation, the long separation from each other driving you both mad. You both kiss the other sweetly with pecks against cheeks, eyes, and noses, or deep biting kisses against each others necks and mouths. Muffled moans and gasps fill the air around you in the little hidden alcove you’re pressed into. 

 

Just as Kíli’s hands slide under your dress and up your thighs, a throat clears and you both jolt back to reality, panting and flushed. You both turn to look at the intruder. 

 

Fíli stands in front of you, an apologetic smile and flush to his cheeks. “As much as I would like to let you both continue, it’s cutting it close to where others will notice your absence.” 

 

You frown sadly but nod. Technically, you and Kíli are breaking many traditions and rules seeing each other. The two weeks before the wedding, the bride and groom are forbidden from seeing each other. They’re even more forbidden from having any physical contact and kissing. 

 

Unfortunately, Kíli had been away on a trip for two months before, arriving home just in time for the separation to start. It had greatly worn you both down, unable to see your One for so long. Thankfully, Fíli understood and saw how miserable the two of you were and with Bilbo’s help, had been able to sneak the two of you away to a hidden spot to see the other. 

 

“We need to get going Kíli, we have a council meeting soon.” Fíli says with a grimace, not at all looking forward to the long meeting awaiting them. 

 

Kíli nods before turning to you and kissing you tenderly. “I love you amralime.” 

 

“And I love you my prince.” You whisper against his lips. “Only a week left and then I will be all yours.”

 

Kíli’s eyes darken and he smirks, “Soon and I will  _ make  _ you mine.” He promises before pulling away. You both straighten your clothes and hair before parting ways. Fíli and Kíli one way, you and Bilbo, who had been around the corner, the other. 

 

Before you get too far, Bilbo stops you with a grin and blush. “Maybe we should stop by your rooms first.”

 

You frown, confused by Bilbo’s suggestion. You flush brightly at his next words though. 

 

“Those bite marks and hickeys on your neck will be a dead giveaway to what you two were up to.” He says with a laugh as you squeak and cover your neck. 

 


	3. Fake Girlfriend/Boyfriend- Jack Frost

**Clearwillow:**

**Wanna write, huh? Ok - Jack and Esther; "I know this is strange but if you could maybe pretend to be my girlfriend/boyfriend so my friend doesn't pity me anymore that would be awesome". ;)**

 

**Ok, this one is totally cheesy and cliche but I like it. Was grinning like a loon the whole time I wrote this. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

  


"I know this is strange but if you could maybe pretend to be my girlfriend so my friend doesn't pity me anymore that would be awesome".

 

You pause for several moments and stare at the admittedly very cute guy who you’ve seen around town.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” You ask, making sure you actually heard him right.

 

He smirks and cocks his hip. “Could you be my pretend girlfriend?”

 

“That’s what I thought you’d said” you answer while fighting down a giggle.

 

“I know it’s totally weird but-“

 

“No, no. It’s not. It actually helps me out as well.” You say, cutting him off. He’s cute and seems nice enough. You may as well go for it. “My friend Fiona keep trying to set me up on these blind dates of hers.”

 

He winces in sympathy, “You too huh? My friend Tooth keeps trying the same with me.”

 

You shoot him a grin and stick your hand out “I’m Esther, nice to meet you.”

 

He grins brightly and clasps your hand and shakes it before pausing and then kissing the back of it.

 

“Jack. A pleasure to meet you.” He answers with a grin and oh, he’s good. You’re swooning already.

 

“Would you like to go get lunch with me? It would actually get me out of the date Fiona set up that she thinks I don’t know about.” You offer as casually as possible. “Then we can hash out the details of this fake relationship.”

 

He laughs happily, and wow that’s a beautiful sound, and wraps your arm around his as he pulls you down the street “Sounds good to me! And since I’m paying, I’ll pick the place”

 

“Oh! A man who takes charge. I like that.” You tease, leaning into his side and grinning up at him.

 

“I know, I’m amazing aren’t I?” He asks cockily

 

You poke his side with a laugh, “and confident too. I’m going to have to beat back the competition with a stick aren’t I?”

 

He puffs his chest out in pride “You might, but I’ll only have eyes for you.”

 

Wow is he good.

 

“It’s me who will have to really worry about you.”

 

You giggle and fight the blush that’s rising, “oh I doubt that.”

 

He smiles the most beautiful smile you’ve ever seen “I’ll be the envy of every man with such a goddess on my arm.”

 

And like that, you’re gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearwillow did a quick and cute drawing to go with the Drabble I wrote!
> 
> http://clearwillow.tumblr.com/post/182225936696/wanna-write-huh-ok-jack-and-esther-i-know


End file.
